


St. Patrick's Day

by collectingstories



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Lots of Cursing, Murphy's in love with the barmaid, Rocco isn't dead cause I felt like it, Smoking, St Patrick's Day at McGinty's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectingstories/pseuds/collectingstories
Summary: Murphy and Connor celebrate St Patty's day at the pub with Rocco while the reader attempts to flirt her way into Murphy's sights and he tries to make up for New Year's Eve. Pure fluff.





	St. Patrick's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't kill off Rocco because I didn't feel like it. 
> 
> Also this was based on a request from Tumblr and I was asked to use two prompts: "Oh my god, you’re in love" and "Could you hold my hand". Hope you enjoy!

Whatever entertainment Doc had intended the television to play that evening was ineffective in capturing any of the patrons’ attentions. Instead the crowd, who’d come in for St. Patty’s Day, were too busy shouting over each other. Most days the bar was scarce, only the true drunks coming in to sit at the counter and talk about the good old days with Doc. A couple younger men were among them, Irish enough to be counted as equals in their far off tales of the motherland. 

You were just Irish enough to be hired by Doc but not Irish enough to take part in their conversations. Both your parents were from the Emerald Isle but you had never been fortunate enough to visit. 

“As long as you look pretty pouring our drinks!” One of the older men was always quick to point out whenever the question of your authenticity arose. 

“I’ll have you know I look pretty all the time.” You would tease, prompting a response from one of the two younger men who frequented the pub. 

Murphy MacManus would lean over the counter, look you right in the eyes, and say something along the lines of “I’ll say” before being pulled away from you by the collar. Always by his brother Connor. 

Tonight there were too many non-Irish to matter who was what and you’re usual job of tending the bar was traded in for something akin to waitressing the room. You took drink orders and balanced a tray on your shoulder, careful of anyone who might be too drunk to handle themselves. All the while you kept an eye out for Murphy and Connor, though more so the former than the latter. Connor seemed alright and he was nice looking but there was just something about Murphy and you couldn’t help feeling that something was mutual. 

“There she is!” Rocco shouted, giving you all of a split second to register his presence before you were being grabbed around the waist and pulled backward into him. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t have drinks in my hand!” You chastised when he let go of you, giving you the chance to turn around and meet actually look at him. “Where are your partners in crime?” 

“Don’t say that so loud!” Rocco stressed, his face paling as he looked frantically around the room. 

“It’s a figure of speech Rocco.” You rolled your eyes at him and started back toward the bar. You’d been here last St Patty’s Day and when news stories about what was happening in The Kitchen after those mobsters were found in an alley you put two and two together fairly quick. Plus, Murphy had asked you to hang on to some rather expensive watches. 

“Just fer a couple a months, then they’re forgotten about and ye could pawn ‘em for a trip home.” Had been his reasoning for giving them to you. 

“I’m not going to jail for you Murphy,” you had replied, tempted to add that he hadn’t even taken you on a date and he was asking you to stash contraband. 

“I’d never put ya in harm’s way lass, trust me.” 

You did a quick scan of the crowded bar one more time as you poured Rocco a drink. They’d been in last night, and every other night this week, and Murphy has promised to see you tonight. Not that it meant anything especially important. He saw you every time he came in. And you knew they wouldn’t miss St Patty’s Day at Doc’s. So where they were you couldn’t fathom. 

Rocco let out a short laugh, watching you’re expression change as the door opened and the MacManus brothers walked in. He didn’t even need to look behind him to know what was happening, the smile on your face gave it away immediately. 

“Oh my god you’re in love.” Rocco snorted, causing you to snap your attention back to him. 

“Shut up!” You leaned across the bar and smacked his arm. 

“I thought I was the only one who got smacks!” Connor laughed, coming up behind Rocco and putting his hands on his best friend’s shoulders. “Ya been cheating on me?” 

Murphy took up the seat beside Rocco, glancing over at his brother and then you, “kindly tell my younger brother that yer spoken fer.” 

“Younger! Mam said I was the oldest.” 

“She made it very clear that I was.” Murphy replied. 

“She said that whoever-“ 

“Boys!” You shouted to get their attention, laughing when all three men looked at you. “Who spoke for me?” 

“What now?” Murphy asked, looking over at you a bit bewildered. 

“You said I’m spoken for but last I checked no one has spoken for me so I’m wondering where you got that information.” 

Murphy recovered rather quickly, leaning his elbows on the counter so he could get closer to you, “I have, obviously.” 

You managed to keep your composure as you leaned in close to him, the bright blue of his eyes anchoring you. His mouth quirked up in a smug smile and thought of the only comeback that would knock him down a peg, if only so you could build him back up. “What if I like Connor more?” 

Connor was quick to dart around Rocco and shove his brother aside, smiling at you, “always knew ya had the hots for me lass.” He teased, knowing full well that you had a thing for his brother. And that Murphy had a thing for you too. 

“Ya’ve got ta be joking!” Murphy protested, shoving against his brother to try and regain his seat. “Have ya seen this one? Ya can’t possibly like him!” 

“I said what I said.” You replied, looking down the bar when your name was called, “now, I’ve got customers boys.” 

Murphy watched you walk to the other end of the bar before shoving his brother as hard as possible, knocking Connor off the seat. “Fucking cunt.” 

It was halfway through the night that you managed to find your way back to Murphy. Not that you both hadn’t done your fair share of sneaking glances. Or in Murphy’s case, blatantly twist his chair around to watch you while you waited on other tables. When you finally came back over to them you stood at the other side of the bar, between Rocco and Murphy’s barstools. You put your tray down on the counter and leaned your head against your arms, your feet hurt and people were being especially not-friendly tonight. 

“Ya alright there lass?” Murphy asked, hand rubbing up and down your back as he leaned in close to you. 

“I could use a good nap or something to de-stress.” You replied, standing back up straight and turning to look at Rocco and Connor. Murphy’s hand stayed on your back and he swivelled his chair to face you as you naturally stepped back into the space between his legs. 

“Murph’s got something you can de-stress on!” Connor joked, causing his brother’s face to go red. 

“Aye, shut up you fuck!” Murphy shouted back. 

“He certainly de-stresses to the thought of you! He calls your name so much I’m half convinced he’s praying to ya!” Connor continued, unfazed by his brother’s growing annoyance. 

“Connor!” 

You were pushed forward into Rocco when Murphy jumped off his seat and went around to his brother, knocking him from his stool again. As he pushed him against the counter Connor made a grab for Murphy’s arms to keep his brother from whacking him. Other patrons that were directly around them stepped back, not wanting to involve themselves in the brothers’ quarrel. 

“Hey!” Doc hit the bar top with the bat he kept behind the counter, “knock it off! Fuck! It’s fucking St Patty’s Day! Shit...ass...fuck! Quit fighting!” 

“Sorry Doc,” Connor replied, having caught Murphy in a headlock and having the upper hand for the moment, “Murphy here is just pissed his girl doesn’t like him.” 

“Would ya fuck off!” Murphy shouted, weaselling his way out of Connor’s grip and shoving his brother one last time. “Bunch a’ fucking pricks.” He huffed and then took off for the door, already lighting a cigarette. 

“I’m taking my ten minutes Doc.” You were halfway to the door as you called to your boss over your shoulder. 

“Careful! The brick out there is a lot more uncomfortable than it looks!” Connor shouted and you flipped him off as you walked out the door. 

Murphy was standing in the alley, cigarette hanging from his lips and hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. He turned his head at the sound of your footsteps on the pavement. “Can I bum a cigarette off you?” You asked. 

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it out to you, “I only got the one left, I’ll split it though.” 

“Okay.” Sharing a cigarette shouldn’t have made you as happy as it did but you couldn’t help it. “You remember New Year’s?” You asked, passing the cigarette back. 

Murphy had been flirting something awful on New Year’s Eve. The bar had been packed like tonight and every time you walked passed he brushed your arm or you bumped his leg. At one point he’d gotten you by the pool table, claiming he needed you take his order though it wasn’t beers he was asking for when he whispered in your ear. You’d been giddy all night then, especially after he told you he wanted to spend the end of the year, and the beginning of the next, with you. 

He’d bummed a cigarette off you at the time, promising to share it with you if you came over. You’d waited a good thirty minutes outside the pub after your shift before your toes started to feel frozen in your shoes and you’d walked home alone. He never mentioned it the next night when he came in with Connor and, based on the way he continued to flirt with you, you chalked it up to them doing something you could get in trouble for knowing about. 

“Yeah,” Murphy replied, voice sounding less confident than it had inside, the words mixing with the smoke from his cigarette. “Connor and I got caught up in something.” 

“I figured...you got something tonight?” You asked, flirting was only useful if it worked and since it hadn’t last time you decided that being direct was the way to go. 

“Nah, unless ya count the possible murder a Connor.” He grumbled, still sour at his brother. 

“You could avoid murder charges and spend the night at my place?” You offered, “my roommate’s off visiting her parents.” 

“Yeah?” The smug little smile was back as he passed you the cigarette. “Thought ya ‘had the hots’ for me brother.” 

You put the end of the cigarette out on the bricks before grabbing Murphy’s jacket collar and pulling him into a kiss. Beer and tobacco were about the only thing you could taste as his hands gripped your hips and pressed you back into the wall. Connor was right, the bricks weren’t as nice as they looked. When he pulled away for a breath Murphy leaned his forehead against yours, eyes soft and smile on his face. 

“How long’s Doc making ya stay tonight?” He asked, tilting his head and kissing your neck and collar, taking advantage of the fact that you’d followed him out here without a coat on. Though he was holding you so close that you could practically fit inside his coat with him. 

“Till closing...you better not give me a hickey or Rocco’ll be saying shit all night.” You laughed, tapping the back of his head when he stayed too long on a particular spot. 

“So what?” He kissed you on the mouth again. 

“Aye lovebirds! Stop fucking in the alley, break’s up and I want a Guinness!” Connor’s voice carried from the door, startling you and causing Murphy to drop his head to your shoulder as a string of expletives left his mouth. 

“We’re coming!” 

“I’m sure you are lass but are you planning on joining us again or not?” He joked. 

Murphy led you back inside, his hand in yours as he walked passed his brother. With one last kiss you pulled yourself away from him, going back to work. This time he stayed, sitting at the bar, still watching you as you served customers. Rocco and Connor stuck around to drink and to pester Murphy, making fun of him for hanging around the bar waiting on you. 

“Don’t be jealous just cause you aren’t getting any Connor.” You joked as you refilled their beers. 

“I get plenty.” Connor replied. 

“Yeah when?” Murphy asked, leaning over to look at his brother, “ya forget I live with ya. Ain’t never seen ya bring anyone home.” 

“Honestly, I’m gonna bring Rocco home if you both don’t stop.” You replied, shooting Murphy a wink. 

“Yeah?” Murphy replied, taking the bait, “come ‘ere.” 

You moved down the bar so you were right across from him and leaned in close, “what?” 

Murphy put his hands on the counter, pushing himself up enough that he could lean all the way across the bar to kiss you. 

“Hey, save that shit for Valentines!” One of the regulars shouted down the bar. 

You laughed and pulled away, “almost closing,” you promised. 

Once anyone paying was gone, including Connor and Rocco, though not before they got in a few more jokes, Murphy stepped out to have another cigarette while you finished locking everything up. 

“Thought you only had the one.” You’d pointed out as he took a whole pack out of his pocket. 

“Nah, ya always waste ‘em when I give ya yer own.” He replied. 

“I do not!” Though you knew it was true, you only ever smoked half the cigarette before putting it out and then being subjected to a long lecture about wastefulness from Murphy. 

He waited outside for you, just like he said he would this time. When you came out of the bar you had your jacket on this time, locking the door behind you before turning to Murphy. He stood at the edge of the sidewalk across from the door, smiling at you. 

“Could you hold my hand?” You asked, as you both began to walk back to your apartment, thinking of how nice it felt earlier in the alley when he’d held your hand and wanting to be as close to him as possible. 

“Give it ‘ere,” he reached over, grasping your hand in his and letting you lead him home.


End file.
